Gamzee's Bathroom
by bamb00zleBlue
Summary: Gamzee and Karkat have a go at each other in Gamzee's bathroom, and give Tavros quite a shock. One shot! :D GamKar. Rate&Review would be appreciated.


"Gamzee, are you and Tavros done with your stupid fucking human virtual entertainment console?"  
"You talkin' bout the motha-fuckin x-box?  
"Whatever the fuck you call it, I just got this new movie I want to watch and I-"  
"We'll be done in a motha-fuckin minute, bro."  
Karkat stared at the back of Gamzee's frizzy head, "You fucking said that half an hour ago! Whatever,  
I have to use the bathroom anyway." Karkat dropped the DVD on Gamzee's couch and stormed down the hallway. "I get so sick of that damned console, I want to snap Gamzees twirly damned horns off sometimes." He slammed the bathroom door behind him and sat down on the toilet. "I just want to grab a handfull of that swirly black mop of fucking hair and fuck the hell out of him! I- I mean beat! Beat the hell out of him! I... I just... Awh, what in the omnipotent, everlasting FUCK!", he shouted, after looking down to see his stiff bulge poking out from under the edge of his shirt. "Fuck it", he grabbed his bulge in his right hand and started stroking up and down, pushing two fingers into his nook with the other hand. He moaned under his breath and licked his left fingers. He sped up, and pushed his middle finger as far as it would go. He bet Gamzee could reach that one spot alot better than he could, then cursed at himself for thinking about his moirail while he was playing with himself. But FUCK was that one sexy ass troll, Karkat wanted Gamzees bulge. In his nook, his mouth, his hand, where ever the fuck the clown would put it.  
"Hey, motha-fucker, you in the bathroom?" The doornob turned, and Karkat's heart dropped. He stood staring at gamzee, like an earth game animal caught in headlights.  
"Gamzee close the fucking door!"  
"Shit, bro, I didn't know you were motha-fuckin jerking it, sorry fo-"  
"Shut the fuck up! Get in here!" Then the door was closed, and Karkat was pinning Gamzee to the wall. He could feel Karkat's bulge pressing into his waist. What the mother fuck was going on?  
"Listen, clown, youre not going to tell anyone about this, ever, you hear me?"  
"Yeah, best friend, but do you motha-fuckin mind telling a motha-fucker whats going oooOOONNnnn, whoa!" Karkat was on his knees, reaching into Gamzee's pajama pants and grabbing his bulge. He pulled the pants down to Gamzee's feet, and started stroking it. "I'm so motha-fuckin confuuUUSED!" His bulge was in Karkat's mouth. He was nodding his head back and forward, Gamzee's bulge going all the way into the back of his throat. Gamzee could hardly think straight, but DAMN, was Karkat good at this. He held Gamzee's bulge in his right hand, and turned his head sideways under it, pushing his tongue into Gamzee's nook. "This is waaay motha-fuckin different from when i do this myself...", he trailed off into a moan as karkat took his whole bulge into his mouth again. His voice quivered as he said, "Karkat, get up here!" Karkat stood up and stared at Gamzee, biting his lip. Gamzee put his hands on either side of Karkat's ass and picked him up, pushing him against the wall. He kissed him on the mouth, then his cheek, then licked his neck. Karkat shivered in Gamzees arms, then shouted "Fuck me, you dumb fucking clown!" Gamzee reached down and grabbed his bulge, guiding it into Karkat's nook. He pushed his hips forward, and Karkat arched his back, "FUCK!" Gamzee groaned into Karkat's neck while he thrusted into his tight nook.  
His knees wobbled, and he stumbled back. They landed together on the ground, Karkat sitting on Gamzee's lap. Without missing a beat, he started bouncing up and down on Gamzee's bulge. "Oh, that is motha-fuckin miraculous", Gamzee groaned.  
He grabbed Karkat's shoulders and pulled him down, then rolled over on top of him. Karkat's legs wrapped around Gamzee's back as he thrusted into him. Karkat reached up and stroked one of Gamzee's horns, making him shiver. "Oh shit, Karkat, i think im gonna p- p-," Gamzee pulled his bulge out of Karkat and sat up on his knees, spraying hot, purple cum all up Karkat's shirt, the floor,  
and the door of the bathroom. He bent over and took Karkat's bulge in his mouth, and in less than ten seconds Karkat pailed, filling Gamzee's mouth. Gamzee sat up, and made a gulping sound. A little red trickle ran down the corner of his mouth.  
"uUUH, HEY GUYS! aRE YOU BOTH IN THE BATHROOM? tOGETHER? hEY, wHATS THIS PURPLE STUFF COMING FROM UNDER THE DOOR?" The door opened again, but this time it was Gamzee frozen in shock, face covered in red. "Uh, hey Tavbro..."  
"uUUH, oH! i'M GONNA GO... uH...", he turned and rolled down the hallway as quickly as he could, making little confused sniffling noises.  
"So, uh... want a Faygo?"  
"Shut the fuck up, Gamzee." 


End file.
